Forever and All Eternity
by fullmoonhowls
Summary: Title is stupid and I need help with it. Yu Yu Hakusho and Wolf's Rain crossover. Full Summary inside and yes, I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Blackmoon1202 here! I finally thought of the first chapter for this crossover! The only problem, I don't know what to name it! Anyways, this is the prologue and from now on, I'll be known as Noi, just like all my other stories!

Summary: A group of friends, three girls and two boys, move from America to Japan. They all want to have a new life and not have to worry about anybody or anything from America ever again. Tough luck. They get a call from certain type of people from America that sets everybody off, big time. Not only that, four of them wants a dog and they meet up with the Yu Yu Gang! What the hell is this going to do to the Americans? Also, what about the Wolf's Rain Gang? When all hell breaks loose, what will everybody, the Americans, Yu Yu Gang and Wolf's Rain Gang, do to get everything back to normal as possible? Do I see developing feelings for one another? Find out by reading this story!

Tsume: Oh shit! Not this again!

Noi: Yup! Who wants to do the disclaimer, a.k.a. thingy?

Toboe: I do! I do!

Noi: Go a head!

Toboe: Noi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Wolf's Rain. She doesn't own Alexis, Alith, Jim or Tony. Jim owns Tony and Noi owns...well...Noi! That's the name of her character!

Noi: Thank you Toboe! This is my first try at a crossover, so please be nice! Part of this chapter is my character's mind, which is most of it. The last is regular point of view and blady blah blah! On with the story!

* * *

You know. I always had it bad. Life. It never did like me. So, just sitting here with everybody feels, well, wierd. Don't get me wrong. I'm not the only one out of the group that had a bad life and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one thinking the samething. 

It's just, this group I'm in is bigger than what I'm used to and I know I'm not the only one thinking that! I'm more used to, at the most, four other people. Four! FOUR! Not more, not less, but four! I know what you're thinking.

I'm crazy.

No! I'm not crazy! I just think a lot and if you knew how it all used to be before now an all the way up till now, you'd understand. Right now, everybody's laughing. Why? I don't know. I'm caught up in my head right now!

And yes, I get like this. To get everything started, I'm going to introduce myself. My god! I should just do it instead of saying I'm going to! Oops. Sorry. That's me for ya! Oh yea! Introductions!

My name's Noi and Noi is japanese for 'saint'. I'm 18 and I have no clue why I was named Noi. 1) I'm not Japanese, but an American. 2) I'm defiently not a saint! Hell no! I'm nowhere close to a saint! I'm what everybody around me, except my friends, calls the devil himself. Funny thing is, I'm a girl. Yes. Girl. Oh god! I can feel myself smiling on the outside for thinking that!

I have nothing wrong with smiling, but everybody's going to think I'm crazy! Even though they already think that. Oh well! I love it!

Ok! Shall I get started? The reason why this is all starting because we're all talking about the past. How we all met, the troubles we put each other in and everything else that led up till now. Ya know. I want to tell you about my friend's first, my first FOUR friends.

Sitting across from me is my friend Alexis. When this all started, she was only 13, but now she's 14 and a half. She has straight dark brown hair down to the middle of her back and dark brown eyes. I'm telling you this now.

Alexis is kinda odd. She's mad one second, than happy, than serious and than invisible the next, but she's sweet. She always wear black leather pants, black cami, black fishnet gloves and black tennis shoes. She loves black and so do I!

Sitting to my right is Alith, which is japanese for 'swift' and she's 16. Well, when all of this started. She's now 17. She has straight dark brown hair with natural blond, black and red streaks that curls up at the ends and goes down to her shoulders and blue eyes. Alith will wear anything comfortable. Mainly a tight purple t-shirt and black trousers.

She has a silver ring on both middle fingers. The ring on her left finger looks like three platted cords. The ring on her right finger is two bands with curling leaves between them. She has a pair of gold earrings that's shape like a flower. The flowers are gold and the middle of the flower is purple.

Alith is quiet most of the time, but she has this evil sense of sarcastic humor! Makes you think if she's one of those bad girls and I absolutely love it!

Sitting to my left are the lovers. Jim and Tony. Yes. They're both guys. So what? They're gay and proud of it! I'm proud of them for that! Let me tell you this once and I'm not going to say it again. If you don't like gay people, then get the hell out of here!

Lets start off with Jim. Jim's well tanned, like Alith, has short dark brown hair that's spiked up and pretty dark brown eyes. Yes. I said pretty. Deal with it. He'll wear anything that's gothic, like me. He especially wears tight black clothes, like now. He's now 17 instead of 16.

Jim has about 20 silver bracelets on both arms, some with spikes and some without spikes. He has a silver nose stud, three earrings in his left ear and two in his right. All of his earrings are silver studs, except for the earring that's shaped like a skull with red eyes in his right ear. Jim's outgoing and very enthuiseastic.

Enough about Jim. Lets get to Tony. Tony has shoulderlength light brown hair and gorgeus blue eyes. That's what Jim always say and he's right. Tony's pale and is a goth, like Jim. Tony has a gold dragon necklace that Jim gave him for his 17th birthday. Yes, Tony is now 18 instead of 17.

Tony is the complete opposite of Jim. Heh. Like the saying goes. 'Opposite attracts'. Tony's shy and nervous around people he doesn't know, while Jim, like I said before, is outgoing and it does depend on the person if Jim likes them or not.

There are times when Alith calls Jim Jimmy Boy. Now Tony, he loves to call Jim JJ. Why? That's the way he is and if you got a problem with it, tell me and I'll tell Jimmy and Jimmy will take care of it. Yes. I like to call Jim Jimmy sometimes. Only when it has to do with Tony and only Jim knows that.

So lets start where all of this began, shall we? As you already guessed, hopefully, this started at least a year ago and of course, in America. America! I laugh at America! I don't like America and you'll see why, but it's me we're talking about here. Now you can call me crazy.

Anyways. Alexis, Alith, Jim, Tony and I lived together in a house. Alexis wasn't on good terms with her parents, still isn't. Alith. Well. Lets just say they always got in the way. Jim and Tony ran away because neither of thier parents approved of them being gay. They should rot in hell for that! Sorry. I don't like them, even though I never met them.

As for me. Never knew them. Yup. That's right. I was an orphan. Until my parents came back for me at the age of 10. I told them to go to hell and left without looking back. That's how I met Alexis, Alith, Jim and Tony. They were nice enough to take me in, which surprised me, seeing how I was and still am.

I'll tell you all that later. At the moment, that's not important. Alexis, Alith, Jim and Tony took, no, not steal, took, money from thier parents before they left. They somehow met, became friends and bought a house. I don't remember how I met them, only it was night, it was storming and I was underneath a bridge.

Yes. Bridge. I had nowhere to go and sure as hell wasn't going to another orphanage. That's god's blind spot right there. So. It was Jim who found me and took me with him. I was suspicous at first, but for some reason, found I could trust him and well, the rest is history, sorta.

This is where it really starts. Alexis was 13, Alith was 16, Jim was 16, Tony was 17 and I was 17. What? I haven't said what I look like? Of course not! I didn't think about it and didn't really want to tell you! Fine! God!

I'm pale, straight black hair down to my ass! Ha! I said ass! Going on! I have cerulean blue eyes, a silver ring on both my middle fingers, like Alith. Actually, it's because of her I started doing that! I have a black dog collar with spikes in the front, and a gold bracelet on both wrists. I have three studs in both my ears the colors of black, red and blue. I also have a green stud in the cartilage of both my ears. Happy? Good!

Everyboby, except me, were at home. You'll know why starting right now. Now, the story REALLY begins!

* * *

Alexis is at the kitchen table doing her homework for math. Alith is in her room blasting 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Greenday. Jim and Tony are sitting down on the couch in the livingroom holding onto each other and whispering. Greenday ends and Alith comes down and leans against the wall. 

"Any clue when Noi's coming home?" Akith asks. Alexis stops working on her homework, Jim and Tony stop whispering. Alexis comes into the livingroom and everybody looks at Alith.

"No clue. She can't call from where she's at. you know this! I wish she wouldn't be so stupid!" Jim yells and than sighs. "I hate those damn police men! I want to punch them straight to hell!" Alith sighs.

"Noi did admit to it Jim. They also had evidence, even though it was small. It was still enough." Alith says and everybody looks at the ground.

"When was the last time we visit Noi? Three months ago? When are we going to go visit her?" Alexis asks. Alith and Jim shrug. Tony looks at Alexis and smiles.

"We haven't seen Noi in four months because she said not to visit. Why, I don't know. We can visit today though. I say we go visit Noi." Tony quietly says. Alexis smiles big and looks at Alith. Alith looks at Jim and Jim jumps up as if he got bit in the ass.

"ROAD TRIP!" Jim yells and runs into the kitchen to grab his car keys. Alexis jumps up and down. Alith shakes her head and heads for the door. Tony stands up, Alexis runs after Alith and was followed by Jim and Tony.

"Yay! Noi! Here we come!" Alexis yells as she jumps in the back seat of the car behind the front passenger seat with Alith behind the driver's seat as Tony gets in the front passenger seat and Jim got in the driver's seat. Alith laughs as Jim starts the car. Tony turns on the CD player to reveal the song 'TNT' by AC/DC and they were off!

* * *

Noi: There ya go! How did you like it? 

Toboe: Kinda boring!

Noi: I know! That's because it's the first chapter! The first chapter's always boring, in my stories at least! So yea!

Tsume: I can't believe you did this damn story! I was hoping you forgot about it.

Noi: Never! Oh! There's somebody that would like to say hi! Hiei!

Hiei: ;;smirks;;

Tsume: Oh god no! Why me!

Noi and Hiei: You're an idiot! ;;looks at each other and smirks;;

Noi: For those of you who don't know, ;;...;; --- that means some sort of action taking place. Just so you know!

Tsume: I'm outta here!

Toboe: Where you going Tsume!

Tsume: Anywhere but here! ;;leaves;;

Noi: Coward!

Tsume: ;;pops back in angry;; What did you just call me!

Noi: A coward! Anyways! Forgot about Tsume. Please Read and Review! I would absolutely love it! Ja ne!

Toboe: Bye!

Tsume: Don't review!

Hiei: Hn.


	2. Chapter 2

Noi: Hello!

Toboe: Hi!

Tsume: I hate you!

Kurama: Hello Noi! How's everything?

Noi: Ummmm...It sucks so far! Tell you all about it later. I love this crossover, but my title sucks! It sucks really badly!

Kurama: No it doesn't. It's a good title.

Noi: Awww! You're so sweet Kurama, but you're just saying that!

Kurama: Am not.

Tsume: Would you two shut the hell up and get this damn thing over with already?

Noi: Grouch!

Toboe: ;;whispers to Noi and Kurama;; He just hates being the one beaten up, that's all.

Noi: Oh! It's his fault! Ya hear that Tsume! It's your fault you get beat!

Toboe: You shouldn't provoke him.

Noi: Yes I should. Anyways. Enough about that!

Tsume: I swear to god I'm going to kill you one of these days Noi!

Noi: Love to see you try! Going on! Chapter 2 of the crossover and no, I'm not putting up any author notes and if I do, I'm going to be very careful so I don't delete a chapter by accident. Who wants to do the thingy?

Kurama: I would, if you don't mind.

Noi: Nope! Go a head!

Kurama: Noi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Wolf's Rain, Alexis, Alith, Jim or Tony. Noi only owns this story and her character, which is named Noi. By the way, who owns Alexis, Alith, Jim and Tony?

Noi: Thank you Kurama! Alexis is owned by crimsonbloodvampire, a loyal reviewer of mine! Alith is owned by Shrewkin, another loyal reviewer! Jim is owned by Jim, ANOTHER loyal reviewer and Tony is owned by Tony, who is Jim's boyfriend! Lets not forget Jim owns Tony and vice versa!

Toboe: In real life?

Noi: Yup! Jim asked me to put his boyfriend in the story, after I told Jim I was putting both in my story. It wouldn't do good to have one and not the other. Like I said in the first chapter as my character, if you don't like gay people, than get the hell out of here and I mean it! On with the story!

* * *

"Booooooring!" Noi says as she yawns and sits up from her bed. Noi looks around and sees what she's been seeing for the past 8 months and today would make it three weeks. She's on the top bunk and to her left, are the bar doors. To her right was a wall, no windows what's so ever! Noi groans. 

"Noi. Just be patient. They'll be letting us out for free day in a couple minutes. You know this, so why do you complain?" Noi's cell mate, Katie asks. Noi hangs over the bed and looks at Katie. She has short brown hair and hazel eyes. She's wearing the orange jumpsuit that all the people in juvinal hall wear.

"I want to go out and train! We only get one free day per month! Pure bullshit if you ask me! So? What are you going to do and you still haven't told me why you're here!" Noi points a finger accusingly. Katie shrugs.

"Stealing. Got caught on the second steal. What about you?" Katie asks as she raises an eyebrow. Noi smirks.

"Samething. Only, I've stolen a lot more than once and I didn't get caught. It was my..I think my tenth time when I got caught, on purpose too. Just to see what would happen." Noi says and yawns.

"How many times have you been in juvinal hall and what was the longest?" Noi sits on her bed and jumps down. She sits on Katies bed and leans back on her hands.

"Well. I started stealing when I was about six years old and got caught when I was six years old. I've been in here way to many to really care. Ask the desk person, she'll tell you and the longest I've ever been in here was when I was eleven years old. I was in here for a whole year." Noi says and shrugs.

"Damn! You're parents must've not cared about you." Noi shakes her head.

"Nope! My parents gave me up to the orphanage when I was born. They came back when I was ten to get me."

"Let me guess. You glared at them and left."

"Close. I told them to go to hell and than left without looking back. After that, I slept under a bridge for a day or two, until Jim found me and the rest is history." Katie opens her mouth to say something, but the cell door opens.

"Alright you two! Get out and enjoy your free day!" The guard says and both Katie and Noi jump up.

"YEA!" Katie and Noi say in unison. They look at each other and start laughing. They walk out of the cell and up to the person sitting at the desk.

"Hey! Can you tell us how many times Noi has been in juvinal hall?" Katie asks and the person nods. She does something with the computer and her jaw drops. "Well? How many times?"

"Wow! A record if you ask me. It says Noi's been in juvinal hall four times in a different county and thirty-six times in this county! That's forty total!" She says and Katie looks at Noi.

"You never did learn not to steal, did you?" Noi shakes her head and heads outside. Katie thanks the person and runs after her. "What does your name mean and what language is it?"

"It's japanese and it means 'saint'." Katie busts out laughing and Noi looks at her. "What!"

"You! A saint! My ass!" Katie says and Noi nods in agreement. "When you leaving?" Noi smirks.

"You'll have to wait and see! What are you going to do today?" Katie looks at the sky and puts her hands behind her head.

"Don't know. This is my first free day seeing how I got here at the beginning of the month. Do you mind if you teach me how to fight?" Katie asks as she looks at Noi. Noi smiles and shakes her head. "Yea! You rock Noi! I love ya!"

"AWWWW! I love ya too!" Noi says as she glomps Katie and the fall on the ground in a heap and they start laughing.

"Well well well. If it isn't freakazoid and freakazoid jr. You two better stay out of our way! Understand!" Noi and Katie look behind them and see a girl with strawberry-blonde hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes. Noi smirks as Katie blinks.

"If it isn't prep bitch! If we want to get in the way, we can. So just go to hell. Understand, you wannabe juvinal deliquent." Noi says and stands up with Katie. The girl glares at Noi.

"You have no right to talk to me that way! I've been in juvinal hall since I was thirteen years old, which was three years ago and I've been in juvinal hall thirteen times! That's way more than you! So who's the wannabe now?" Katie starts laughing and Noi smirks. "What's so funny freakazoid jr.!" Katie looks at her.

"Oh nothing prep bitch! Just the fact that Noi's been in juvinal hall since she was six and she's been in juvinal hall forty times! What do ya think of that! Huh!" Katie says and the girl's jaw drops, along with her prep friends. Noi shrugs and looks at Katie.

"It's fun! Nobody can beat my record, unless they start at the age of six and get caught on thier first try. Oh! By the way. I hear that you got caught on your first try, which I didn't. I was six and on my tenth try, I got caught on purpose to see what would happen. So. You're the wannabe's and we're the real juvinal deliquents! Bye prep bitch!" Noi says and they leave. Katie smirks.

"Oh man! What will I do without you Noi!" Katie asks and Noi shrugs.

"You'll do perfectly fine. Once I teach you the basics of fighting. Ok. This is where I practice all the time, seeing how nobody comes over here." Noi says as they stop on a field of grass near the side of the building. Noi starts teaching her the basics and is surprised at how fast Katie learns.

* * *

"What do you want Koenma? We're skipping school so it better be good." Yusuke says as him, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei walk up to Koenma's desk. Koenma looks at Yusuke and smiles. 

"Of course! I have a small mission for you four, that has to be done by five o'clock today. Which is in six hours. There are five people that I need you to get." Koenma says and Kuwabara smiles.

"Piece of cake! Just give us thier descriptions and we'll get them. They must be around here somewhere." Kuwabara says and Koenma shakes his head.

"It's not that simple. The five that I need you to get, are Americans and live in America." Koenma says and the guys shake thier heads. "Thier names are Alexis, Alith, Jim, Tony and Noi."

"Wait. Alith and Noi are japanese names. Why do Americans have those names?" Yusuke asks and Koenma shrugs.

"Dunno. Thier parents liked those names, so that's what they named them, even though Noi is nowhere close to a saint. Here's Alexis, Alith, Jim and Tony." Koenma says as he turns on the screen. Four people are in a car, blasting music and going somewhere in a car.

"Ok. Where's Noi?" Kurama asks and Koenma smirks.

"Oh. Noi is right here." Koenma says as he switches the screen to two people wearing orange jumpsuits walking out of a building. Soon, one of the girls glomps the other and they fall down on the ground laughing. "The black hair girl is Noi."

"Why are they wearing orange jumpsuits? It doesn't suit either of them." Kuwabara says and everybody nods.

"Lets listen to what's happening then." Koenma says and everybody shrugs.

"Well well well. If it isn't freakazoid and freakazoid jr. You two better stay out of our way! Understand!" Noi and the other girl look behind them and see a girl with strawberry-blonde hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes. Noi smirks as the girl blinks.

"Freakazoid and freakazoid jr.?" Kurama asks as he looks at Koenma, who shrugs.

"If it isn't prep bitch! If we want to get in the way, we can. So just go to hell. Understand, you wannabe juvinal deliquent." Noi says and stands up with the other girl. The girl glares at Noi and the guys blink.

"They're juvinal deliquents?" Kuwabara asks as they all look at Koenma, who nods. They look back with surprise.

"You have no right to talk to me that way! I've been in juvinal hall since I was thirteen years old, which was three years ago and I've been in juvinal hall thirteen times! That's way more than you! So who's the wannabe now?" The girl starts laughing and Noi smirks. "What's so funny freakazoid jr.!" The girl looks at her and the guys whistle.

"Wow. That girls worse than me." Yusuke says and Koenma smirks.

"Just wait till you hear about Noi." Koenma says.

"Oh nothing prep bitch! Just the fact that Noi's been in juvinal hall since she was six and she's been in juvinal hall forty times! What do ya think of that! Huh!" She says and the girl's jaw drops, along with her prep friends. Noi shrugs and looks at her friend. The guys jaws drop, even Hiei's.

"Noi definetly isn't a saint! Why the hell was she named that!" Yusuke yells. Koenma shrugs.

"Dunno. Noi's been an orphan since the day she was born. Her parents came back for her at age ten, but she told them to go to hell and left." Koenma says and the guys shake thier heads, except Hiei.

"It's fun! Nobody can beat my record, unless they start at the age of six and get caught on thier first try. Oh! By the way. I hear that you got caught on your first try, which I didn't. I was six and on my tenth try, I got caught on purpose to see what would happen. So. You're the wannabe's and we're the real juvinal deliquents! Bye prep bitch!" Noi says and they leave. Koenma turns off the screen.

"So. Those are the five people I need you to get. It'll be easy, but hard at the same time. They all, with the exception of Noi, left thier parents for one reason or another, so we don't have to worry about them. You guys have to get this to thier house before they get back from visiting Noi." Koenma says as he holds a box.

"What's in there?" Kuwabara asks and Koenma just smiles.

"Plane tickets and money. Correct?" Kurama asks and Koenma nods. "You're getting them to Japan the easy way. When does the plane leave?"

"In a week from today. Hopefully Noi gets out by then." Koenma says and the guys nod.

* * *

Jim pulls in the parking lot and parks the car. They all get out and look at the building. It was a brown brick building and they hated the place. Not to mention it was a place where Noi's gone plenty of times before. 

"Well? Lets go already! I want to see Noi!" Alexis yells and runs toward the building. Jim locks the car and they all run after Alexis. They get inside the building and walk up to the desk girl.

"We're here to visit Noi." Alith says and the woman blinks.

"Friends?" She asks and they nod. She motions for a guard and the guard walks over. "They're here to see Noi. Will you take them to see her?" The guard nods and they follow him outside.

"Why are we going outside?" Tony asks outloud.

"It's free day for everybody." The guard says and all of a sudden, this girl clings to Tony.

"My my beautiful. Come to visit me?" She says with a seductive tone. Tony wrenches her off his arm and clings to Jim, who's glaring at the girl. "Aww! You're the shy type. Just my type." She goes to grab Tony's arm, but Jim gets infront of Tony.

"Touch my boyfriend again and you'll regret it." Jim says and the girl frowns and than smiles.

"He can't be gay. He's to cute and so are you." She says and goes to touch Jim, but two voices rang out.

"Hey prep bitch! Leave them alone!" The two voices says in unison. The girl turns around and glares.

"Shut up freakazoid and freakazoid jr.! It's not like you know them!" She says and Noi smirks.

"I do! So leave them the hell alone before I break your nose! Or better yet! Let Jim break your nose!" Noi yells and the girl 'hmphs' and walks away. Noi walks up to them with Katie behind her. "Hey! Long time no see! How are you guys!" Alexis runs to Noi and hugs her.

"Pretty good! You?" Alexis asks and Noi shrugs. "Do you know that prep?"

"Noi. Just the fact that I beat her up four months ago and put her in the hospital. That's why I told you guys not to visit. Sorry if I worried you." Noi says and they shrug. "This is my friend Katie. She's been here since the beginning of the month and has three more weeks to go. Katie, these are my friends, Alexis, Alith, Jim and Tony!"

"Hi! Nice to meet you! Tell me one thing Noi. If you have friends, than how is it that you keep getting in trouble?" Katie asks and Noi smiles nervously.

"She's an idiot and doesn't like to listen." Jim says and Jim smirks when Noi glares at him playfully. "So. How's juvinal hall to you two?"

"Boooooring!" Noi says and everybody smirks.

"I agree, but today has been really fun." Katie says with a shy smile and Noi laughs.

"Don't be shy! They're great people!" Noi says and they all sit down. "So. What's been going on in the world?"

"Nothing much. We were planning on moving to Japan once you got out of here. So we can all start a new life and not have to worry about you being framed for something you didn't do." Alith says and Noi nods.

"Sounds good. I wouldn't mind moving to Japan. We all know japanese, so it's good. What time is it?" Noi asks and Tony looks at his watch.

"4:30. Why?" Tony asks as he looks at Noi, who smirks.

"Wait and see. Just wait and see." Noi says and everybody groans, which makes Noi laugh. "I love making you guys wonder! Tell me. Has anybody been to our house at all?"

"No. Why?" Alexis asks and Noi shrugs. "Come on Noi. You must have a reason!"

"Well. I kinda have this feeling that something great is going to happen today. Actually, make that two feelings." Noi says and smirks. "We'll just have to wait and see!" The guard that's standing near them comes over.

"Noi. Come with me." The guard says and Noi stands up. They walk inside the building and everybody looks at each other.

"Has she done anything bad lately?" Jim asks and Katie shakes her head.

"No. What time is it?" Katie asks and Tony looks at his watch.

"4:40. I wonder why Noi wanted to know what the time was." Tony says and everybody also nods. A couple minutes later, Noi comes out dressed in her normal clothes. Black baggy pants with lots of pockets that are outlined in red with chains crisscrossing in the back and the front, black tennis shoes, AC/DC t-shirt, a black dog collar with spikes in the front and all of her jewelry.

"Hey! Freakazoid! What the hell are you doing in your clothes!" The prep yells as she walks over to her with her friends. Katie sighs.

"Uh-oh. She's going to get her ass beat, again. Just so you know, Noi told me what she did. Ask her to tell you later." Katie says and everybody nods. Noi smirks and shrugs.

"Why do you want to know? Not like you care!" Noi yells as she punches the girl. Noi walks up to them and smirks. "So. Wanna leave now? I certainly do!"

"Do you leave today?" Katie asks and Noi nods. "Oh. Well. I'm gonna miss ya! Write me and tell me how's the outside world!" Katie says as she stands up and hugs Noi, who hugs back.

"Oh don't worry. I will. I already got the address to this place, so it's not going to be a problem. If I don't write, find me and beat the shit out of me. How's that?" Noi asks and Katie nods. "Ok. You know the basics, just keep training. Lets get out of here!" Noi yells and they leave the building. They get in the car just like last time, only Alexis was in the middle.

"So. Going to do anything stupid while we try to find a way to Japan?" Jim asks and Noi shakes her head. "Better not. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. This country sucks!" Jim says and they drive out of the parking lot.

"What CD do you have in there?" Noi asks and Tony turns on the CD player. AC/DC came on and Noi shakes her head. "Put on Green Day please!" Tony nods, takes out the cd, puts it away and puts in the Green Day cd. 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' came on. "Yea! Love this song!" Than everybody started singing.

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when september ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the star  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when september ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when september ends

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when september ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when september ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when september ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when september ends  
Wake me up when september ends  
Wake me up when september ends

When the song ended, they were home. Noi gets out of the car and jumps around. Alexis smiles and jumps with her. Alith, Jim and Tony get out of the car and watch them, shaking thier heads.

"Free at last! Free at last!" Noi yells and Alith opens her mouth to say something, but Noi cut her off. "I know! It's the last part of Martin Luther King Jr.'s speech, 'I Had A Dream.' I'm not stupid you know." Jim raises an eyebrow and Tony smirks. "Ok! When it comes to certain things I am! Happy?"

"YUP!" Jim yells and locks the car as they walk up to the front door of thier house. They walk in and Noi shreaks for joy. She runs up the stairs and disappears. "She's really nuts."

"Hey! That's mean!" Noi says as she comes back down. "I haven't been here for such a long time! You can't really blame me! Now. I'm going to go for a walk! Don't worry. I'll stay away from the stores! Promise!" Noi says and leaves.

"She's always doing that! She's going to get framed!" Jim says and everybody sighs. "Well. Lets just hope she doesn't. Ok. Lets try to figure out what Noi was talking about. Two feelings that something great was going to happen today. One of them was her getting out of jail. What's the other?" Jim asks and sits down on the couch next to Tony and puts his arm around his shoulders.

"Well. If you put two and two together, you'll get it." Alith says and everybody looks at her confused, making Alith sigh. "Noi asked us if anybody came over today. She said she had this feeling somebody was going to come over. The questions. Who and does Noi know them?"

"I doubt it. Noi never was one to care about anybody, but us. Especially after what we did for her. I just wish she would listen more often." Tony says and everybody nods.

* * *

"Where is that damn house! This is so fucking confusing!" Yusuke yells as they walk down the block. "America is confusing!" Kurama looks around and smiles. 

"I don't know about that. Some people have nice gardens." Kurama says and Yusuke groans, making everybody, except Hiei, laugh. "We have to get this package to thier house in eight minutes."

"We'll never make it! We're doomed!" Kuwabara yells and slumps.

"Doomed? Why ya doomed?" A voice asks behind them. They turn around and see one of the people they were looking for, Noi. She smirks. "Need any help?"

"Why should we trust you? You look like the type that would try to kill us!" Kuwabara yells and the rest of the Spirit Detectives sweatdrop at his stupidity. Noi looks at herself and than looks at Kuwabara.

"Are you judging me by my looks?" Noi asks and Kuwabara nods. "Well than. You're friend over there, would be judged like me." Noi says as she points to Hiei. "So? Want my help or not? No? Ok! Bye!" Noi turns around and starts walking away.

"Wait!" Kurama yells and Noi stops. She looks at them over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow. "Yes. We do need your help. He's just paranoid." Kurama says as he points at Kuwabara. Noi walks up to them and 'tsks'.

"I figured that. He's more looney than that old man there and he's pretty looney!" Noi says as she points to an old man sitting in a chair on his porch. "So. What's the problem?"

"The problem is your bothering these boys!" A voice says behind them. They look and see two police officers. "You're coming with us Noi." One of them goes to grab Noi when another voice comes into the picture!

"Hey! Keep your hands off of Noi! She didn't do anything!" They look and see Jim. He walks up to them and stands in between Noi and the cops. "Get out before I have you fired for trying to frame Noi for something she didn't do." The cops look at each other and leave at a run. Jim looks at Noi.

"What? I didn't do anything. I was just talking to them." Noi says and points to the Spirit Detectives. "They have a problem. So. What's the problem again?" Noi asks as she looks at them.

"We were told to deliver this box and we can't find the house." Hiei says and Noi blinks.

"Not from around here?" Jim asks and they nod. "Let me see the address." Jim looks at the address on the box and blinks. "Ok. This is really wierd."

"What? What's wierd?" Noi asks as she also looks at the box. It had thier names on it and thier address. Noi looks at the Spirit Detectives. "Now. Why should WE trust YOU?" Noi asks and everybody sweatdrops.

"We were given this package by a UPS guy. He was running late and we were passing by. So he asked us to drop this off at the address on the box and as you already know, we don't know where it is." Kurama says and Jim sighs.

"Well. You found two people on that package. Do you want us to take the box now?" Jim asks and Noi starts laughing.

"Come on Jim! How do they know that we're the ones the box belong to? We could say we're those people to steal the box! Which sounds like a good idea. I'm going to the store! See ya!" Noi says as she starts walking away, only to be stopped by Jim grabbing her hair. "Owww! Let go Jim!"

"No! You said you wouldn't do anything stupid until we got enough money to buy plane tickets to Japan!" Jim yells and the Spirit Detectives blink.

"You want to move to Japan? Why?" Yusuke asks.

"So Noi can start a new life, along with the rest of us. Hopefully, she won't be stupid and start stealing in Japan. This girl is very good at stealing. A master to be precise. Which isn't a good thing." Jim says and Noi pouts. "That's not going to work Noi and you know that."

"Awwww! You're so mean! Fine! I won't do any stealing!" Noi says and lets go of her hair. "So. What can we do to let you know we're the ones on the box?" The Spirit Detectives look at each other and nod.

"Show us where the box goes to." Hiei says and Jim nods while Noi smirks. They walk the way Jim came from and turned the corner. They walk halfway down the block and they stop.

"Here we are." Jim says and points to a dark blue house with the same address as the box.

"Jim! Why did you lea- Oh! Never mind! Making sure Noi stays out of trouble?" Alexis asks and Jim nods. "Who are they?"

"People who came to take me away." Noi says and Alexis eyes widen. She than runs to Noi and pulls her away from them.

"No! You're not taking her!" Alexis says and holds onto Noi tightly. Noi smirks and starts laughing.

"I was kidding Alexis!" Noi says and Alexis blinks. Alexis punches Noi and walks in the house. "Ow. She's got a strong punch for a thirteen year old. Alexis! Hey! Don't be mad!" Noi yells as she runs after Alexis.

"Does she trick her like that?" Kurama asks and Jim nods.

"Yea. She's as tricky as a fox. Wouldn't be surprised if she was one. So. Now you know. Do you trust me?" Jim asks and they nod. They hand the box to Jim and start to leave. "Hey!" They stop and look at Jim. "Thanks! Most people are stupid and think they're being tricked." Jim says and heads in.

"What does he mean by that?" Yusuke asks and everybody shrugs. They leave through a portal nearby and the portal disappears.

* * *

"What's in the box?" Tony asks as Jim walks in the house and closes the door. Jim sits back down on the couch next to Tony and looks from the box to Tony. Jim than shrugs. 

"Dunno. Haven't opened it yet. It's for all of us, so I can't open it without the others here. Where is everybody else anyways?" Jim asks and Tony chuckles.

"Noi's trying to apologize to Alexis for what, I don't know, but Alexis is pretty pissed. Alith is in her room with her headphones on and listening to music. I'll go get the girls." Tony says and kisses Jim on the lips. Jim kisses back and they part. Tony goes upstairs and Jim goes into a dream like state.

"Hey! Jim! Stop daydreaming about Tony and come back to our world!" Jim jerks at Noi's voice and blushes. "Ok! Now we're all here! Lets see what's in the package! Alexis. Will you do the honor?" Noi asks and hands the box to Alexis.

"I'm still pissed at you for tricking me like that, but yea. I'll open it." Alexis say as she takes the box from Noi. Alexis opens it and tips her head to the side. "It's full of yen and there's five plane tickets to Japan. The plane leaves in a week." Everybody blinks.

"Is there anything inside that tells us who it's from?" Alith asks and Alexis shakes her head. "Huh. Somebody wants us out of America, but who? Oh well. I don't care. Lets use the tickets and leave in a week. What do you guys say?"

"I say hell yea!" Noi yells.

"Why not? Lets go in a week!" Alexis says with a huge smile.

"Sure." Tony says.

"Wait. What if this is a joke? The plane tickets might not be real and the money could be fake." Jim says and Noi smiles.

"Nope. The money's real for sure. I know what money smells like. As for the plane tickets. Lets call and see." Noi says as she grabs the plane tickets and walks in the kitchen. She comes back in the livingroom minutes later with a smile on her face. "Yup! They're real!"

"Yea! We leave in a week!" Alexis and Alith yell in unison.

A WEEK LATER!

Alexis, Alith, Jim, Tony and Noi walk in the airport with thier things in bags. They get on the plane and smile. They start laughing and everybody around them look at them as if they were crazy!

* * *

Noi: Another chapter! Yay! 

Kurama: I can't believe you put us in it.

Yusuke: Yea! Why the hell were we in this chapter!

Noi: I don't know! I just go with what I make up whenever I do this story! Deal with it! Or else I'll have Hiei beat you to a pulp.

Yusuke: He wouldn't!

Noi: So sure about that?

Yusuke: ;;hesitates;; No.

Noi: Didn't think so. Where's Hiei, Toboe and Tsume?

Toboe: Hiei's in a tree and Tsume's laying down at the base of the tree Hiei's in.

Noi: 0.0. They're getting along? Wow. Reviewers!

Toboe: Yay! Who reviewed?

Tsume: ;;comes inside;;

Noi: Just in time for the reviewers Tsume!

Tsume: Oh shit! Man!

Hiei: ;;smirks;; This should be fun.

Noi: Yup! First. Thank you crimsonbloodvampire.

Tsume: ARGH! Why is she a reviewer for all your damn stories!

Noi: I don't know and she's not. My DN Angel story doesn't have any reviews. Nobody read it yet. Oh well. Going on!

Tsume: NOOOOOOOO!

Noi: Yes! Thank you for reviewing crimsonbloodvampire! Yup! I got it up! Thanks for that little information. I didn't know your grandma was a nurse! Sweet! I know your evil! You so evil to Hiei and Yukina!

Hiei: ;;glares;; What did she do to Yukina!

Noi: She put you and Yukina into a deep sleep in her story. It's really amazing! People should read it! I'm glad you liked the chapter and why do you like the title! Now you know what the deal with the jail is and sorry if I sounded mean in the private message. I was using sarcasm the whole time and my computer sent it out before I finished. Sorry.

Hiei: What happens now?

Noi: Don't know. She hasn't updated yet.

Kurama: See. Crimsonbloodvampire likes your title! I'm not the only one.

Noi: Stop rubbing it in! Next. Nocturnal Demon!

Tsume: Why did he review?

Noi: ;;smacks Tsume;; He's in this story along with his boyfriend! Shut up! Thank you Nocturnal Demon for reviewing! Did I really make the descriptions part of the story? Wow. Didn't know it worked out that way. NO! You're not suppose to like the title! It sucks! AAARGH! You don't want to know about Noi.

Kurama: Another one that likes your title.

Noi: Kurama! Thank you Nocturnal Demon! I will feel free to beat Tsume to a pulp!

Tsume: Hey!

Noi: Going on! Thank you Tamiko DanarDraco!

Tsume: I hate you!

Noi: ;;punches Tsume;; Yea. Jim was skipping out on his homework while you did yours! I don't think he's a lazy bastard. He said in his review that he should be doing it, but said seeing how the teachers aren't paying attention, than why should I? That's what he said.

Kurama: Education is very important.

Noi: No! Don't start with that damn speech! I have to hear it twenty-four/seven! No talking about school! Anyways! Yes. You talked about you were a Green Day fan and so am I!

Tsume: Oh god! You two having something in common is bad!

Noi: Shut up! Now you know the answers to your questions! No! The title is not bloody fantastic! I won't change it, even if I wanted to. The reason why I have this title is because I couldn't us Forever and All Eternity, which is my DN Angel fics title.

Kurama: See. She loves it!

Noi: Nuuuuu! Stop rubbing it in! Please!

Kurama: ;;smiles;; Nope.

Noi: ;;groans and hangs head in defeat;; Alright! You guys like the title! I won't argue about it anymore! Well. Yea. That's all I can say for now. Actually, that's all I can think of what to say.

Kurama: That's unusual.

Noi: Yea. Well. It's 10:46 pm and Forest Gump is on. I'm getting destracted! Nooo! Well. That's all folks! ;;laughs;; Porky Pig on Looney Tunes! Ja ne everybody!

Kurama: Till next time!

Toboe: Bye!

Yusuke: Bye!

Hiei: Hn.

Tsume: Leave now and never come back!

Noi: So mean!


End file.
